A new land of pokemon
by nicoleandmagic
Summary: Something is happening to the land of pokemon.. What if battles was becoming too violent and Someone wanted to change that, cleanse the world of all evil and all bad... Make the world anew? Main characters: Misty and Red
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning Misty" Her blonde sister spoke

Misty half smiled at her and looked through the window "Its getting worst isn't it" She asked looking at the rubble around her house "I... I don't know" she said a tear running down her face "Big fires in the distant flickerd causing thick black clouds of smoke to run at there house " i.. I hope Brock and Ash are still.. Alive" Misty gulped she bit her lip to stop from crying.

This is the new world, A cruel world. No more pokemon. Fire's rule the land and the worst thing is Humans are dying out Misty has lost two sisters and got separated from most of her friends Same with Daisy, her last sister.

"Were running out of food" Misty's big sister whimpered Daisy didn't want to believe it but it was true, they were going to die. Ether by the approaching fires or the lack of food and water

"T-that cant be true" Misty shouted Allofasudden a loud knocking sound came from the door "What was that " Daisy asked looking worried Misty walked towards the door a shackerley turned the handle and swung open the door. Her eyes widened "I-Its you two" she gasped as she looked at the two figures at the door, Jesse and James! James held Jesse in a tight grip She didn't look well.

Misty was

in shock. There clothes where shredded James had cuts on his face and there expressions were not evil or stupid like usual but scared and helpless. "C-Can we come in" james coughed and Misty moved out the way James walked in, struggling to hold Jesse, "Survivors" Daisy Smiled. James carefully put Jesse on the sofa, She opened one eye "Thank you" she mumbled before closing her eye again.

"Have you seen ash or Brock" Misty asked with hope

"Ash is in Kanto, Last time i saw him he was pretty beat up ,I h-haven't seen brock"

James replied Misty grabbed her coat "Look after my sister" Misty was now determined to find Ash and Brock

"Where are you going?" Daisy shouted

Misty finished tying up her hair and said confidently

"TO FIND ASH"...


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as i left the house i could feel the heat from the fires. 'I wonder if any fire type pokemon survived?'

I already knew the answer - No pokemon could survive this heat.

A large wall of fire roared in front of her "Dammit" She held her breath,

licked her fingers and dabbed the ends of her hair -a tip her mother gave her- This stopped your hair catching of fire if you're near it.

"I can do this" misty hoped

She ran, smoke caused her eye's to water but misty made it. Misty fell to her knee's the other side of the wall, coughing and wheezing

"Th-this fire Its diffrent than any other i've felt before, Its so... _real_" She stood up and brushed her self off.

The roar of the fire around me gave me enough motivation for me to start running, jumping over the rubble from burnt houses i looked around i couldn't see the house any more - how far did i run?

a shiver ran down my spine when i felt a tap on my shoulder.

spinning round, i met with a pair of red eye's that was soon covered up by a equally red hat

"...Yo..." He mumbled

"Ash!" as soon as the words were out of my mouth i knew i was wrong "Who..."

He half smiled "I'm Red"

my eyes widened "you're champion Red"

Red nodded,put a hand on my head and started walking "So...where ya heading?" I ran to catch up with him

"To find my friend's Ash and brock" i said with determination.

His face fell and he stopped walking.

"What's the matter-Is something wrong"

"...This Ash... you don't mean Ash Ketchum-do you?"

He pulled his hat in front of his eyes

"Do you know him!"

he started walking, ignoring me

"Hey- I said do you know him!"

"Just the name"

I couldn't believe it was Red, He looked so much like ash (well...almost, Red is a bit older)

i heard a rumour that Red went crazy and wouldn't get down from Mt. Silver.

I wonder if he is OK, you know- mentally?

"are you- OK?" I asked, my voice coming out strange and crooked I couldn't see his face under the hat but i heard the grin in his voice "So you heard that rumour"

"I-i didn't mean it like that, I just... "

Before he could answer a large black thing jumped out and scurried under some rubble.

"What was that!" i gasped Red stopped and then fell deathly quiet "It looked like Rattata but it was ...BLACK!"

He still wasn't listing. No he was listing he was just pretending that nothing happened.

Then it hit me

"...Y-you know what's going on, don't you?"

He nodded "This world it starting a new. I tried telling people before but they wouldn't listen!

No more Battles,

No more Pokemon

No more... People"

"We are all going to die?"

He didn't say anything but it wasn't hard to know what he would of said

_Yes._


End file.
